Jurassic Park Survivor: Evolution of Chaos
by VincentMalloy
Summary: Richard Levine along with others sutch as illeagal arm dealers to wipe out the threat to the human race. First of my Jurassic Park Survivor series. R&R!


Jurassic Park Renegade  
By D.D.W  
  
part one rough draft  
"Life Found A Way"  
  
Open to: Darkness  
  
Fade to: Ext. Isla Nublar-dark  
  
Trees swaying violently on a breezy Costa Rican night. We see them from above. Lightning slices in followed seconds later by a silenced boom.  
  
Subtitle  
Isla Nublar  
  
Cut to: Ext. Isla Nublar-dark- We see shadows in front of the screen. We overlook them until one moves and then we realize we are staring at a ECU of a young American in military garb. He moves to the right and we notice that many others like him are standing behind.  
  
Cut To: Ext: Isla Nublar- Dark- A lone building sits out in a clearing. Alone and decaying while being strangled slowly by ivy. Men are standing outside twitching like rats. The strange silence makes the incessant orchestra of crickets chirping seem very loud.  
  
Cut To: The men pace and slap the back of their necks to exterminate the bugs. Some are armed with AK-47`s. Suddenly the silence is shattered by the sound of an engine.  
  
Cut To: Yet everything remains to be still. But seconds later the bush is sent flying everywhere and outcomes a hummer. Two men are driving and one is in the back controlling a harnessed machine gun. They are going extremely fast and a bumping and the gunner aims the gun looking for anything behind that moves. Then another hummer comes just like it but with velocarators at there tail and they have no gun.  
  
Cut To: All the men near the building grab their guns and fire.  
  
Cut To: A motorcycle comes out and is going very fast but a raptor chases him. He steers off course and the raptor jumps on the back of the motorcycle and the man fly off.  
  
Cut To: Raptors flock completely around the second car despite the drivers intentions to shake them off. They maneuver as a group perfectly.  
  
Cut To: The other car makes a 90 degree turn and shoots at the raptors at the other vehicle. But it runs into its own pack of raptors and they cover that car.  
  
Cut To: While the first car drives around in defensive maneuvers, the other guy in the rear fires at the raptors on their rear but there are too many. One jumps into the back of the car and scratches him with his sickle toe. Another jumps on the gun and breaks it. He pushes both of them out but he can hardly operate the gun anymore. Others bite him and drag him out.  
  
Cut To: The man in the passenger seat sees this and jumps out and rolls. He gets up, dazed, and shoots the raptor standing above his friend. He runs up to him and throws down his machine gun and takes out two sidearm. He shoots every where and raptors are taken down but eventually he is pinned down by one.  
  
Cut To: Another raptor runs up and karate kicks him across the chest.  
  
Cut To: The other men shoot at the raptors trying to get the two cars.  
  
Cut To: The driver of the first is suddenly ripped out of the car.  
  
Cut To: The second car is going very fast but the raptors are going just as fast. Many cling on to the side and try to bite through the windows. They eventually succeed in completely demolishing the car. The people run away and then it explodes.  
  
Cut To: The men near the building see there friends running but are too scared to give covering fire so they just run into the building.  
  
Cut To: Int. Main entrance-Dim- They barricade the doors and hear the screams of their friends. They look up as they here the raptors on the roof. Raptors burst down and there is gunfire and blood every where. Many of the men run to another doorway.  
  
Cut To: Int. Aquarium room-Dim- The men barricade the door and come down the steps and turn on the light to reveal what looks to be a window to a giant aquarium tank  
  
CUT TO: Int. Aquarium room- Light- Then, from out of nowhere, a gigantic shadow appears from behind the glass. Many of the men jump back. It comes closer very quickly and we can almost see what it looks like when wam! it crashes into the glass.  
  
CUT TO: Ext. Lake- Dim- We see through the POV of the massive creature as it backs up and, we can still see the men on the other side of the glass. The camera then thrusts forward and slams into the glass.  
  
CUT TO: Int. Aquarium room- Light- The glass shatters and water explodes through the room. The men closest to the glass are knocked clean out and thrown to the back of the room. In milliseconds the room is completely filled with water.  
  
CUT TO:-  
  
The unconscious men float around the room while the awake ones swim around in panic. Suddenly, a gigantic Ichthyosaur who the shadow belonged to was in the room. It knocked Paco and another man to the other side of the room with its tail but It grabbed an older man with his jaws. Some of the other men tried to hold him back but he ripped him out of there grip and where the man was there was a sudden explosion of red water.  
  
CUT TO: Int. Staircase-Dark- Two men are at the top of the staircase they came from and we realize that the water has gone all the way to the top. They try to kick open the door but it is stuck and they can not get out.  
  
CUT TO: Int. Aquarium room- Light- Paco and the rest of the men realize the only way out is to swim out of the room, into the lake and to the surface. Paco and the others swim out.  
  
CUT TO: EXT. Lake- Dim- They come out of the room with shattered glass and into a large deep lake. Two more Ichthyosaurs come and split up the group. They then go on a feeding frenzy, eating all the men in their sights. Splashing is heard above and we can see many smaller animals diving into the water. They are raptors. The raptors swim and grab many more of the men .  
  
CUT TO: EXT. Lake- Dim- Paco swims away from the madness to the surface, raptors seem him and come in pursuit. His friends follow close behind. Raptors bight the foot of his friend and drag him under. Another cuts Paco off and he turns around to see another one. Men are torn apart by raptors who are being torn apart by Ichthyosaurs. Paco kicks the one and the other he dodges. More raptors grab his shirt and he blood seeps out. Another grabs his foot. He kicks it in the face and it bleeds. Paco swims to the surface and we see him disappear out of the water.  
  
CUT TO: EXT. Isla Nublar-Dim- Paco runs out of the water, soaked. A raptor jumps out of the water but a Ichthyosaur grabs him and pulls him under.  
  
Cut To: Int. Levine`s apartment-bright - A young newscaster women stands on a beach while men surround something in the background.  
News Women-  
Costa Rica, a beautiful place with perhaps some dark secretes. Diana  
Johanson here reporting from the coast. Lately, an unfortunate disease struck this poor country. This disease is unknown but what we do know is that is effecting many locals. It seems to have a semblance to rabies but scientists where unsuccessful to classify it. In other news, large animal bodies have been found washed up on the beach. We are still not shure if they are linked to the disease. The bodies are all being incinerated before  
they can be examined.  
  
The camera pans out and we realize that the news caster was on the TV  
Subtitle-  
Two years later.  
  
We see a man in his forties laying on the coach watching this. We can tell he is thinking about something. He stares up at the ceiling. He is Richard Levine.  
  
Cut To: Ext. Woodside High School-bright- We are standing in front of a sign that says Woodside High School, the school is in the background. V.O of Levine`s lecture. Cut TO: Int. Class room-bright- Levines lecture is continued as we see him in the class room. He seems very exited while all the students, except for one little black boy, where not paying attention. Most where staring at the ceiling, writing notes to each other, sleeping and sutch. All along the walls there are posters of Einstein and the sphinx in Egypt.  
Levine: When we consider mass extinction from a meteor impact we must ask several questions. First, are there any impact craters on out planet larger than nineteen miles in diameter-which is the smallest size necessity to cause a worldwide extinction event? And second, do any craters match in time to a known extinction? It turns out there are a dozen craters this large around the world, of which one with known extinctions. The crater in Manson, Iowa,  
dating from sixty-five million years ago, just when dinosaurs became extinct. But was this the meteor that killed the dinosaurs? We now think  
this crater is too small. We believe it was too small by an order of  
magnitude, and the current candidate is the crater near Merida, in the Yucatan. It seems difficult to imagine, but the impact emptied the entire Gulf of Mexico, causing two thousand-foot-high tidal waves to wash over the  
land. It must have been incredible. But there are disputes about this  
crater, too, particularly concerning the meaning of the cenote ring  
structure, and the differential death rates of phytoplankton in ocean deposits. That may sound complicated, but don't worry about it for now.  
We'll go into it in more detail next time. So, that's it for today.  
  
The entire class, except for the little black boy, jumped right out of their seat, chattering, and ran for the door.  
  
Levine: Your homework over the spring break will be all of chapter seven, including  
all of the exercises at the end of part one. See you next week.  
  
Many groans came from the class room and the bell rang. The boy got out of his desk and walked up to Levine.  
  
Levine: Hello Arby, how are you doing today. I need you to go to the library and  
Xerox these papers and go to the electronics shop and pick up something under my name. Don't forget to watch out for the man in the red van. Oh, and I may be out next week but hopefully I will be here after spring break.  
  
Arby: Mr. Levine, may I ask what you are going to do with all these things you  
ask me to get.  
  
Levine  
Yes, Yes, I will be out soon. Busy.  
  
Arby sighs.  
  
Cut to: EXT. Woodside High School-Bright- Arby is walking down the sidewalk to the school buses and cars. A tall looking girl runs up to him.  
  
Girl:  
Hey Arb, whats up?  
  
Arby turned around to see his one and best friend running up to him.  
  
Arby:  
What, oh hey. I was just out to do some things for Mr. Levine.  
  
Girl:  
Not again. This really sucks, he is always getting you to do his stuff. What about last time, he sent you to that electronics shop and you had to  
get that thing all padded up.  
  
Arby:  
I know, I know. Hey there he is again.  
  
Girl:  
Who?  
Arby points .  
  
CUT TO: A red van with a guy in it, looking for someone.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Arby  
Him. He seems to be spying on Mr. Levine.  
  
Cut To: Int. Levine`s apartment building- We see the back of Levines computer and Levine typing on it. We arc around the computer so we see the screen. He types in Ian Malcom. The computer has different results including book sales but he clicks on the one that says lectures.  
  
The computer says that in the Santa Fe Institute Ian Malcolm will give a presentation of his lecture, "Life at the edge of Chaos."  
  
Levine:  
Yes! Cut To: Int: Santa Fe Institute-dark- Ian Malcolm stands at a podium. He is in all black and is standing on a stage in front of a large audience.  
  
CUT TO: Levine in khaki shorts scooting through the isles trying to reach a seat.  
  
CUT:  
Malcolm: Of the self-organizing behaviors, two are of particular interest to the study of evolution . One is adaptation. We see it everywhere. Corporations adapt to the marketplace, brain cells adapt to signal traffic, the immune system adapts to infection, animals adapt their food supply. We have come to think that the ability to adapt is chararistic of complex systems-and may be one reason why evolution seems to lean toward more complex organisms. But even more important is the way complex systems seem to strike a balance between the need for order and the imperative to change. Complex systems tend to locate themselves at a place we call 'the edge of chaos.' We imagine the edge of chaos as a place where there is enough innovation to keep a living system vibrant, and enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy. It is a zone of conflict and upheaval where the old and the new are constantly at war. Finding the balance point must be a delicate matter- if a living system drifts too close, It risks falling into incoherence and dissolution; but if the system moves too far from the edge, it becomes rigid, frozen, totalitarian. Both conditions lead to extinction. Too much change is as destructive as too little. Only at the edge of chaos can complex systems flourish. And, by implication, extinction is the inactivate result of one or the other strategy- too much change, or too little. Unfortunately, the gap between this theoretical construct and the fact of extinction is vast. We have no way to know if our thinking is correct. The fossil record can tell us that an animal became extinct at a certain time, but not why. Computer simulations are of limited value. Nor can we perform experiments on living organisms. Thus, we are obliged to admit that extinction-may not be a scientific subject at all. And this may explain why the subject has been embroiled in the most intense religious and political controversy. I would remind you that there is no religious debate about Acogadro`s number, or Planck's constant, or the functions of the pancreas. But about extinction, there has been perpetual controversy for two hundred years. And I wonder how it is to be solved if-Yes? What is it?  
  
Cut To: Levine stands up in the middle of the row of seats and Malcom`s speech. His hand is waving impatiently.  
  
Cut To: Malcolm is obviously annoyed that someone is not waiting to the end of the speech to talk.  
Malcolm:  
You had a question?  
  
Cut To:  
Levine: Actually an observation. I agree that the fossil record is not helpful in  
addressing extinction. Particularly if your thesis is untestable. In point of fact, it implies an outcome. Although perhaps have not thought of  
it. Cut To:  
Malcolm:  
What is your point?:  
  
Cut To:  
Levine:  
Just this, during the Cretaceous, Dinosauria were widely distributed across the planet. We have found their remains on every continent, and in every climatic zone-even in the Antarctic. Now. If their extinction was  
really the result of their behavior, and not the consequence of a catastrophe, or a disease, or a change in plant life, or any of the other  
broad-scale nations that have been proposed, then it seems to me highly unlikely that they all changed their behavior at the same time, everywhere.  
And that in turn means that there may well be some remnants of these  
animals still alive on the earth. Why couldn't you look for them?  
  
Cut To:  
Malcolm: You could if that amused you. And if you had no more compelling use for  
your time.  
  
Cut To:  
Levine: No, no. I'm quite serious. What if the dinosaurs did not become extinct?  
What if they still exist? Somewhere in an isolated spot on the planet.  
  
Cut To:  
Malcolm:  
You're talking about a lost world.  
  
Cut To:  
Levine:  
No I am speaking literally.  
  
Cut TO:  
Malcolm: Than you're badly deluded. Now, if we consider the implications of the edge  
of chaos. we may begin by asking ourselves, what is the minimal unit of life? Most contemporary definitions of life would include the presence of DNA, but there are two examples which suggest to us that this definition is too narrow, If you consider viruses and so-called prions, it is clear that  
life may in fact exist without DNA.  
  
Cut To: Levine sighs and takes notes.  
  
First of all I just want to say that I own none of this material. I also need to know If you like the beginning or not ,review, please. This is my first fanfic and I was to hasty to put it up. I already written this and I am thinking weather or not to change it. I need an outsiders opinion before I go on. 


End file.
